Users TRANSFORMED INTO MOVIE CHARACTERS
Same as this but with other movie characters. ADD YOUR NAME! You can have one character from each movie. Characters E.T. *E.T. = CC00 *Elliott (Main Human) = Tornadospeed *Micheal (Teenage Brother) = AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Gertie (Little Girl) = Alternate Phineas (i iz a guy...lolz) *Bad Guy Person = Moon Snail *E.T.'s Sister = Mochlum Star Wars *Darth Vader = Add your Name Here! *Luke Skywalker = Kh2cool *Han Solo = AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Princess Lea = Add your Name Here! *Chewbacca = Mochlum *C-3PO = NaturalFreshOtter00 *R2-D2 = CC00 *Obi-Wan Kenobi = Gra Pea Shooter *Stormtrooper = Add your Name Here! *Rebel Trooper = Add your Name Here! *The Emporer = Add your Name Here! *Ewok = Rawrlego *Jabba the Hutt = Add your Name Here! *Boba Fett = Add your Name Here! *Anakin Skywalker = Add your Name Here! *Padme Amidala = Add your Name Here! *Yoda = Tornadospeed *Mace Windu = Moon Snail (He's got the purple lightsaber of course I'm choosing him) Harry Potter *Harry Potter = pfpfpfpfpfpfpf *Ron Weasley = S&K *Hermione Granger =Agent P rocks (APR) *Neville Longbottom = Add your Name Here! *Luna Lovegood = Kittygirl19 *Ginny Weasley = Add your Name Here! *Fred and George Weasley = Rawrlego *Severus Snape = Mochlum *Dumbledore = CC00! *Voldemort = Add your Name Here! *Hagrid = Add your Name Here! *Draco Malfoy = Add your Name Here! Toy Story *Woody = Kh2cool *Buzz = AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Jessie = Add your Name Here! *Hamm = Rawrlego *Rex = Mochlum *Slinky Dog = Tornadospeed *Sarge = Add your Name Here! *Ken = Alternate Phineas *Barbie = Add your Name Here! *Bo Peep = Add your Name Here! *Wheezy = APR *Andy = MrJoshbumstead *Sid = PixelMiette (no I didn't choose Sid because he shares a name with one of my favorite characters, go away) *Bonnie = Add your Name Here! *Lotso = NaturalFreshOtter00 *Mr. Potato Head = Livin' in a fun house Back to the Future *Marty McFly = Mochlum *Doc Brown = Gray Pea Shooter *Jennifer = ACF01 *Lorraine = Add your Name Here! *George = Add your Name Here! *Biff = Add your Name Here! Winnie the Pooh *Pooh = AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Piglet = Add your Name Here! *Tigger = Mochlum *Rabbit = Tornadospeed *Eyeore = Rawrlego *Owl = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 *Kanga = APR *Roo = NaturalFreshOtter00 *Christopher Robin = Add your Name Here! Mickey Mouse *Mickey Mouse = AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Minnie Mouse = Add your Name Here! *Donald Duck = Alternate Phineas *Daisy Duck = Add your Name Here! *Goofy = CC00 *Pluto = APR *Chip = Mochlum *Dale = Tornadospeed *Pete = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 *Clarabelle = Add your Name Here! *Toodles = Add your Name Here! The Matrix *Neo= Gra Pea Shooter *Trinity= Add your Name Here! *Morpheus= Add your Name Here! *Agent Smith= Add your Name Here! *Cyper= Add your Name Here! *Tank= Add your Name Here! *Dozer= Add your Name Here! *The Oracle= Add your Name Here! Shrek *Shrek = MrJoshbumstead *Donkey = Mochlum *Fiona = Add Your Name Here! *Puss in Boots = Tornadospeed *Pinnochio = CC00 *Gingy = ACF01 *Big Bad Wolf = Moon Snail *Three Little Pigs = Add Your Name Here! *Three Blind Mice = Add Your Name Here! *King Guy = Add Your Name Here! *Queen Guy = Add Your Name Here! *Fairy Godmother = Add Your Name Here! *Dragon = Add Your Name Here! *Artie = Add Your Name Here! *Merlin = Add Your Name Here! *King Harold = Add Your Name Here! *Queen Lillian = Add Your Name Here! Tangled * Rapunzel = AwesomeCartoonFan01 * Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert = Yakko * Pascal = Mochlum * Maximus = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 Finding Nemo *Marlin = Add Your Name Here! *Nemo = Kh2cool *Dory = AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Gill = CCs and Cream/Pizzaburger1 *Bruce = Add Your Name Here! *Bloat = MrJoshbumstead *Peach = Tornadospeed *Gurgle = Add Your Name Here! *Bubbles = NaturalFreshOtter00 *Deb = Add Your Name Here! *Jacques = Add Your Name Here! *Nigel = Add Your Name Here! *Crush = Mochlum *Squirt = APR *Mr. Ray = CC00 Home Alone *Alex = SonicAndKnuckles *Kevin = Mochlum Pirates of the Caribean *Jack Sparow = P&F57212 *Will Turner = Add Your Name Here! *Elizebath Swann = Add Your Name Here! *Hector Barbossa = Mochlum *Davy Jones = Add Your Name Here! *Angelica = Add Your Name Here!' *Blackbeard = Add Your Name Here! *Bootsrap Bill = Add Your Name Here! *Zombie = Add Your Name Here! *Flying Dutchman Crewmember = Add Your Name Here! *Ragetti = Add Your Name Here! *Pintel = Add Your Name Here! Up *Carl = Add Your Name Here! *Russel = P&F57212 *Kevin = Add Your Name Here! *Dug = Mochlum *Charles Munchtz = Add Your Name Here! *Alpha = Add Your Name Here! *Other Dog = Rawrlego *Elly = APR Looney Tunes *Bugs Bunny= P&F57212 *Daffy Duck= AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Porky Pig= Livin' in a fun house *Marvin The Martain= Rawrlego *Pete= Add Your Name Here! *Lola Bunny= APR *Trina Duck= Add Your Name Here! *Wile E. Coyote= MrJoshbumstead Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Users Transformed Into Characters Category:E.T. Category:Aliens Category:Harry Potter Category:Disney Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Looney Tunes